You Don't Mess With the Monkey
by Incy Little Spider
Summary: A lovely morning. A marvelous morning. Um...this morning might not turn out to be so great after all. Mojo/Sedusa


This bed was so comfortable. So nice and warm.

I opened my eyes slowly not surprised to see I was lying in a unfamiliar bed. That's how I usually wake in the mornings in some bed with some random loser snoring next to me. Immediately I looked around to see who was next to me today. But the bed was deserted.

I swung my pale legs over the side of the bed and looked around for my clothes. I couldn't find them so I just draped the bed-sheet around myself. After I did this I looked around. I was in a big room, with blue metal walls and a hard iron floor.

I tried to focus. Who had I banged last night? More importantly what I had I stolen from him?

I shuffled towards the door and opened it. My eyes widened in amazement. A huge wide space stretched before me, full of mechanical devices and beeping noises. There was a menacing looking laser sitting on a bench and a humongous, purple robot rising up in the middle of the room. Everywhere I looked there were marvellous inventions.

Now I remembered. I heard a rumour somewhere of how the Bad Four had broken up just because a certain lil monkey had fallen in love. Then it turned out that the Powerbrats were messing with his head all along.

It was all so perfect. I knew if I could get my hands on those robots and lasers he always made I could make a fortune selling them on the black market. I knew he'd never give them up before, but now he was vulnerable. He'd was still heartbroken and I knew from experience that heartbroken men always wanted a shoulder to cry on. Sure Mojo was an evil monkey genius but seriously he wasn't much different to all the other losers I slept with.

But it wasn't as simple as just going up to his laboratory and asking for his inventions. Of course I have to trick him into believing I actually care for him, than sneak out and steal as much of his stuff as I could after I'd slept with him.

It was a bit of a downside, doing it with a monkey but still…I could be rich! That's the more important thing.

I walked up to a pair of cool looking flame-shooter-guns. I could sell that for A LOT of cash. I looked around anxiously, wondering when Mojo would turn up.

Where _was_ that creepy monkey-boy anyway? Normally he was the type to show off and talk loudly all the time but I hadn't seen any of that yet. Feeling paranoid I tiptoed over to the window to see if he was outside.

That's strange. The gate to the torrent of stairs was wide open as if someone had left recently. Maybe the monkey had left already. That's good. That means I can take as many as the inventions as I like.

Walking up to the flame-shooter-guns again, I eagerly went to grab it.

As soon as I touched it red lights starting screeching through the laboratory and a siren starting wailing.

_YOU ARE NOT MOJO JOJO! YOU ARE NOT MOJO JOJO! YOU ARE NOT MOJO JOJO!_

"ARRRR!"

Oh my god! What the hell? Oh my GOD! What do I do?

I raced into the bedroom, clutching the sheet to chest feebly. I tried to open the window but it was locked. Holy shit…

"Okay Mojo, we know your in their! Why on earth are you making such a racket? You woke half of Townsville up!" I recognised the annoyed voice of the pink powerbrat, Blossom.

I froze in the middle of the room. My twisty black hair flopped limply down my back. A cold sweat broke on my brow.

"Why isn't he answering?" The voice of the Buttercup girl asked.

"MOJO GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Roared Blossom.

The sirens rung dully in my ears. Run! Run right now! But I couldn't. I didn't have my clothes. I couldn't just run out naked.

"Let's bust in, Blossom. He might of hurt himself or something," Bubbles, the blue puff said in a worried voice.

"I don't care if he hurt himself! He woke me up at seven o'clock!" Buttercup snapped.

"Alright girls. Let's sort this chimp out," Blossom said.

No, no, no, no, no! Don't come in, DON'T COME IN!

The door burst open and there I was, standing in the middle of Mojo's bedroom stark naked. It didn't take that long to figure out what was going on.

Buttercup covered Bubbles' eyes and Blossom blushed furiously.

"Oh, um…sorry Sedusa, I-I-I didn't know you and Mojo were busy or…"

I glared at her, heat rising to my cheeks.

"What do you mean busy? Do I look like I'm busy to you?" I demanded shrilly.

"Well, um, yeah cause you are sort of…"

"MOJO AND I ARE NOT IN A RELANTIONSHIP? DO YOU UNDERSTAND? HE'S A MONKEY, GOD DAMMIT!"

The girls flinched away from me.

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am, we'll get out of your way now ma'am. Um, have a nice morning!" Blossom said and they quickly flew off.

I sighed.

When they were off I went over to my handbag which was hanging on a bench. Maybe I could take a pill to calm myself down.

When I opened it I blinked for a moment. Then I wave of disbelief flew through me. This could not be happening.

"OH MY GOD! THE FUCKING BASTARD STOLE ALL MY MONEY!"


End file.
